


Forgive

by Screw_usernames



Category: Spyro
Genre: Dominance, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Emotional Conflict, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulation, Marking, Mateship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screw_usernames/pseuds/Screw_usernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Flame admits his feelings to Spyro will he accept it, but more importantly can he deal with what has been done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> [Spyro x Flame slash Rape] This story has Male/ Male sexual contact, and Rape
> 
> An idea came up when I was browsing through available Spyro/Flame fics. I noticed that typically Spyro was the dominant one, (often the only one to do the mounting) so I wrote this to turn the tables (along with an emotional conflict for tension and drama's sake)

Spyro lay amid a field lying in wait for his good friend Flame. He basked in the sun, losing himself to his curiosity. "I wonder what Flame's up to this time, it's not every day that he asks me to meet him alone in the field...Maybe it's..." As his mind wandered the red drake known as Flame was already making his way along the path to meet the purple dragon.

"I just hope that this goes well..." He gulped in hesitation and released a heavy sigh. "Come on Flame, you can do this! Think about it like...uh...fighting off monsters! Yeah! It's just like defending the village from monsters; except...I'm having to tell my best friend how I've truly felt about him..." The drakes wings fell as he just psyched himself out of the pep talk he gave himself. His head hung low as he continued onwards. "Why do I even try?"

Spyro flipped onto his back allowing his belly to feel the warm rays of the sun. "Ahh that feels nice~ Man the sun is good!" The young hero stretched his limbs out in full extension, spreading his paws out to let the sun coat everything. "Mmm~"

When Spyro came into view Flame blushed lightly and inhaled sharply; with a loud exhale he gave a firm nod and headed over towards the male. Lucky for him Spyro wouldn't be able to see his blush through his crimson scales yet, there was a look of uncertainty about his face that he was unaware he had and his determination was beginning to fail him as the steps he took towards the hero began to shorten in distance.

Spyro, enveloped in the warmth relaxed to a point where he hadn't heard Flame's approaching steps. He stretched again and motioned to flip over again and that was when he noticed his red counterpart. "Oh, hey Flame how are ya?" He rose to his feet and padded over to the male.

Flame was some feet away when Spyro had popped up to notice him. A brief relief came over him which quickly faded when the drake sat down besides him. "Hey Spryo, heh I'm alright; you?" There was a touch of nervousness in the tone of his voice.

Spyro gave a huge grin at his friend. "I feel great, the sun works wonders on the scales." He looked up and took a deep breath, upon his exhale he turned to Flame. "It's really just a nice day, wouldn't you say?"

Flame smiled seeing his friend's mirth and watched as Spyro's chest expanded with his inhale. He always admired the drake's physique and abilities, hell he considered it a blessing to be friends with the hero let alone around his age. He looked up to the dragon's face as he asked the question then turned to the side suddenly. "Yeah, it is..."

Spyro took another deep breath and expanded his wings, just grazing against Flame's side. "Ah..." He turned to his friend with a tilted head and an innocent grin. "So what was it that you wanted me to meet you out here for?"

Flame felt a tingle run down his spine and throughout his body. He slowly turned to Spyro hesitantly. "Yeah...about that."

"Hm?" Spyro began to worry. "Is there something wrong Flame?"

Flame shook his head gently and sighed. His blush deepened as he looked at the male's face. "Spyro...we are friends right?"

"Of course we are, why do you ask?" Spyro leaned closer to him with a worried look in his eyes.

"Well, um...I- I" he began stammering.

"Flame?" Spyro questioned. He placed his paw atop the drake's to try to calm him. "Take your time buddy."

Flame looked down at Spyro's paw and followed his arm up to his face. He felt flushed feeling the male's touch. Giving two nods and taking a deep breath he began. "Spyro, I've always considered you as my best friend in the world..."

"Yeah?" Spyro nodded his head.

"And I value what we have but..." He found himself having to gulp down a reservoir of saliva that built up in his throat. "W-what if...we were more?"

"More?" Spyro chuckled lightly and shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Flame looked down at Spyro's paw resting upon his briefly before looking back up at his friend. "More than friends I mean..."

A look of realization came to his face. "Oh..." He turned away from the red dragon and removed his paw. The drake lightly gasped and felt devastation set in when Spyro did that. "Flame, I don't know..." His purple tail moved to the right and curled inwards to his body.

Tears welled in the red drake's eyes hearing those words. A deep sadness filled him.  _"After all these years of silence, I speak and this?!"_  Flame thought as his head hung low.

A slight anger formed within his saddened state. It wasn't fair. To be rejected in this way, not when he finally worked the nerve to say something after all this time. Their chemistry was always positive and the two were practically made for each other, or at least Flame thought.

Silence filled the air as the two males continued making no eye contact. Spyro sighed and slowly turned to Flame with no words to say. He wasn't sure how to even attempt consoling the red drake. A gentle breeze drifted across the valley, making its way to the duo. The purple drake began turning away again until Flame spoke out.

"Spyro," His head rose and turned to face the male. "Would you be able to forgive me if I did something unforgivable?"

The purple drake's eyes widened from the serious tone and suddenness of his friend's inquiry. "Please tell me you're not going to kill anyone, including yourself."

"It's not that..." His pupils drifted downwards.

"Are you going to leave?"

Flame shook his head. "No."

Spyro eased up a degree looking down. "Then I think I would be able to forgive you..." He paused and looked up at his red counterpart, hesitantly he asked, "Why do you ask?"

Flame tilted his head downwards and bit his tongue before whispering. "I'm sorry Spyro, please forgive me..."

Confused, the hero tilted his head. "For what?"

Without warning, Flame forcefully tackled Spyro to the ground and stood over him. The out of wit male, having no time to prepare, dropped down onto his back with a yelp. He looked up at Flame with surprise and a glare.

"Flame, what are you doing?!" The dragon questioned in shock. The dragon above him had a glint in his eyes the dragon had never seen before...Lust. He gasped feeling Flame nibble on his left ear fin and squirmed under the male.

Flame knew that it would be easy to over power the slightly larger dragon if he were to take him off guard. Now it was a matter of continuing through. The drake had his forepaws on Spyro's chest, holding him down. He leaned forward and started nibbling at his ear fin; an exploit he used to his advantage that he learned during one of their sparring matches. Flame whispered lowly into the male's ear, "I love you Spyro."

Spyro's eyes shot open and a profuse blush appeared under his eyes. He struggled to control himself as Flame took advantage of his sensitive fins. His body tingled and his senses dulled in the sensation. All the dragon could muster was a plea for mercy. "F-flame, pl-hah-please st-stop."

The red drake continued nibbling until the male under him was experiencing a fit of light whimpers. He drug his forked tongue across Spyro's scaled cheek and flicked the tip at the male's maw, leaving him shuddering. He lapped his tongue down the male's face and neck until he reached Spyro's crooning scales: the area of a dragon's neck on either side where the scales are softer, specifically designed for the purpose of marking a mated pair with a permanent "love bite" symbolizing an eternal bond. The red male slowly lapped his tongue over the area, being sure to coat it in his saliva to soften them more.

Spyro luckily was coherent enough to know what was happening despite his dulled senses and sensitivity. He writhed under Flame as the male's warm saliva softened his crooning scales, even with the pleasure of having his one of his intimate areas tended to he protested against Flame marking him. "Please...Don't...Bite..."

Flame pulled away from the drake's tender scales, exploring further down the male's body. His snout paused at Spyro's belly; with the crack of his maw his tongue slipped out and ran over his soft membrane, leaving a thin coat of warm saliva. He lowered his maw onto the delicate area and began suckling.

Spyro, still trying to calm himself, groaned at the feeling of Flame making his belly tender. The intense sensations drove him mad and caused him a shortness of breath, the more attention Flame gave.

The red drake lowered further as he suckled on Spyro's belly. Once he was pleased with his work he nibbled at the sensitive areas, caressing his teeth against the tender membrane.

Spyro squirmed under Flame and whimpered loudly at the nibbling, it was beginning to feel unbearable having his exploitable regions abused. But to his dismay, Flame was no where near finished.

Flame stopped a scale shy of reaching the Spyro's slit. He focused his attention on the area and began his ministrations; His maw lightly pressed to the area, tongue swirling and teeth gently applying pressure.

Spyro winced and gave a distress whimper to try to stop the eager male.

The red drake ignored the plea and continued working the area into a orangish red colour. With a bit more vigor in his effort he changed the hue of the area to a deep red.

The purple dragon found difficulty to keep his eyes opened, yet alone stay in coherency with all that abuse Flame inflicted upon his body. He managed to keep one eye half-lidded while the other lowered shut, his tongue fell from his mouth as his whimper laced panting deepened.

Flame's snout traced down the male's slit down to the halfway point where he stopped. Moving his forepaws lower the red dragon began to spread the male's legs, much to his disliking; not that he could really do much else in resistance.

"Fla-flame, p-ple-ease..." Spyro managed to beg, only to get a sharp growl in response from his companion. Tears welled in his eyes, clenching them shut they fell down his face as his body shuddered from the tingling sensation of Flame's tongue tracing along his slit. "Why Flame, why? What caused this?" He mentally questioned as he lie back, half out of his senses, and helpless.

Flame assaulted the dragon's slit and with his forked tongue, every now and again he'd run his slick tongue over the male's tail hole. He pushed his snout into Spyro's slit, parting the two folds to slip his tongue in, probing around for his tool. Once he found his mark, the appendage received a generous slathering of saliva.

Spyro's legs trembled violently as if they were seizing. Tears continued to roll down his face as his panting hitched. The whimpering lightened and the tingling sensation spread over his entire body. He winced throwing his head back with an acute his as Flame's adept tongue wrapped around his shaft and tugged.

Flame made quick work of keeping his friend immobilized, to ensure less resistance for the next phase of his sudden assault. Once Spyro's fleshy pink member had exposed to the warm air around them Flame wasted no time in taking the rod into his maw. It was unreal even to himself; he knew he'd regret his actions later but in the moment he savored this chance. His head lightly bobbed on the male's shaft as his tongue remain wrapped around the girth.

Spyro whimpered with each breath as the tingling pleasure raked his body. The red drake's persistence paid off as he drew a clear liquid from deep within his anatomy.

Flame pulled away from the male's cock once he forced out enough of the pre-ejaculate that he was satisfied with. All his efforts did not go in vain; keeping the male down and rendering him temporarily disabled worked his excitement and pleasure to the point where he was sporting a pre dripping erection.

Spyro, having barely able to keep from passing out, lie helplessly under the male with his head turned to the side in exhaustion. He panted heavily, whimpering at the deep tingling under his scales.

Flame looked over the male before lowering his head towards his loins and licking his inner thigh. The male's leg twitched and instinctively spread wider out, giving Flame more access to his intimates. The red drake nudged his leg upwards and followed through until Spyro's rear lifted a few inches off the ground. In a swift motion he pounced onto the male putting them in an alternative mating position. Flame's forelegs were at either side of Spyro's hips while at his loins, Spyro's hiked rear stay at the perfect angle for entry. The male's legs constantly twitched, along with his throbbing member that was rubbing its juices onto Flame's belly. He lowered his head down to Spyro's neck and without warning or second thoughts pierced his length into the purple drake.

Spyro yelped at the sudden intrusion as his lower half seemed to twitch and tremble. His tongue fell from his maw as he tried to form words.

Flame retracted his hips until his tip nearly exited the male before slamming back into the tight space. He repeated this until he found a rythmic pace to keep. His tongue lathered over Spyro's crooning scales again in preparation for the final phase.

Spyro's legs twitched with every thrust into him from the slightly smaller red male. What started off as a pleasant day had taken a turn into him getting dominated by his closest friend that he had. The pain of his sensitive body being abused called forth yelps every few thrusts paired with vain whimpers, although the tingling pleasure that his overstimulated nerves caused sent mixed signals throughout his mind. His leaking cock rubbing Flame's soft belly membrane was no help either seeing as it only continued to stave off the pain. He squirmed under Flame in a desperate attempt to escape to no use.

A faint swirling sensation worked up in the red male's loins as he speared his tool into Spyro's depths. The folds and warmth of his inner walls caused a content growl to escape his maw as he increased the speed and force.

A thick stream of clear liquid smeared against Flame's belly, only urging him to continue harder. Spyro, now mind lost to the intense assault he endured groaned out from the pleasure pain combination.

Flame powered through, undeterred. His shaft pushed base deep within the male as he mercilessly pounded at the submissively forced friend. A heat arose in his nether regions and a slight pant grew in his breath as a low pressure began building up.

A potent musky gel secreted from the male's slit around his shaft and began to run down to his tail hole, a short moment afterwards Spyro whined as his throbbing member forced out a thick white stream onto Flame's belly. His tight ring spasmed uncontrollably, clenching around the drake's tool as he shot out another few sets of viscous cloudy liquid.

Flame growled softly at Spyro's clenching, the gel began to secrete from his own slit as his pace quickened again. The male impaled the purple dragon forcing himself deep inside, upon trying to retract he found his slit had stuck to Spyro's tail hole and resolved with rolling hip thrusts.

Spyro's expulsion of ejaculate ceased as his tingling body began to go limp. Unable to even muster the will power to squirm he groaned at the dim realization that he was stuck to Flame.

Flame's pace quickened one final time as his gel secretion increased. His maw cracked open and his hot breath rolled over the tendered crooning scales, getting a shudder from the male underneath. His hips rolled harshly into Spyro sending his tip into a firm object that caused the submissive male to whimper and clench involuntarily. His cock throbbed and expelled thick white cloudy globs into the male, simultaneously Flame exposed his teeth and bit down, piercing Spyro's crooning scales.

The purple dragon yowled at the bite. His body tensed and fatigue had woven into his muscles. Faint panting escaped his maw, his eye lids slowly lowered shut and he gave in to his exhaustion.

Flame managed to work three slow hip rolls into the male before his legs collapsed from under him. The two plopped on the grass below with a soft thud, still connected. His tongue lapped over the incisions to clean off any drawn blood.

The warmth and brightness of their surroundings indicated the sun's positioning in the sky above. Flame's eyelids slowly closed, pupils fixated on the male below him.

The two males remained in slumber through the evening; as the sun retreated passed the valley, the sky took on a dark blue colour. Orange streaks giving off the last dim rays of warmth stained the sky, and the day was transitioning into night. A mild wind swirled amongst the trees and passed over the valley, awakening Flame.

The cold caress over his scales sent a chill down the drake's spine. His eyes shot open to see Spyro laying, uncomfortably under him. He felt the edges of his maw droop as his eyelids lowered into a somber expression, a heavy sigh escaped him before he slightly lifted himself. The drake nearly dropped to the ground again, loosing his footing; the position he rested in caused a great deal of tension on his hinds. He tried taking a step, hissing sharply at the acute pain in his legs. He resolved in lowering to the ground and rolling onto his side. "I suppose i couldn't have really left him anyway..." his head lowered onto his paws, facing away from the other dragon, tail curled inwards. "Damn it Flame..."

A silent moment passed before Sypro shifted on his back and startled awake. He immediately noticed that Flame was not atop him and gave a sigh of relief. Rolling onto his side he tried to stand up only to find his legs sore from the encounter. A slight groan slipped out of him as his tail swayed to the side, lightly brushing against the red male.

"Oh, you're awake." There was a staleness in his tone that made Spyro wince.

The purple dragon tried replying, emitting a weak, hoarse breath. He raised a paw to his throat and gave another rough breath.

"Spyro..." Flame lifted to a sitting position. "I'm sorry that I did what I did...and I know that I can never take that back." He paused for a moment, staring at the ground. "You probably don't want to even see me right now but, I wouldn't want to leave you here alone."

Despite not being able to talk at the moment, Spyro was speechless. He could tell that Flame was sincere in his words and deeply regretted his actions, but this was something that would take time to get over. The dragon was reminded of Flame's previous words "Would you be able to forgive me if I did something unforgivable?" he frowned focusing on the ground in realization of his lack of reading into the male's words.

The sound of Flame's voice made Spyro look up at him, "I don't know what came over me. I didn't plan for that to happen...nor would I ever - he choked over his words - have wanted things to go down the way they did." He turned his head slightly to the side. "I just.."

Spyro's maw gaped seeing the steady stream of tears falling from Flame's eyes. There was no heave in his voice or any indication as to when he started crying at all. Conflicting emotions battled in Spyro's mind, and he couldn't wrap his thoughts together. Was he expected to forgive him? How could he forgive him? Why did he do it? All questions that seemed to constantly repeat, but the biggest one was What to do next? Admittedly he was a bit impressed with Flame's tactic; immobilizing him to reduce struggling by taking advantage of his weak point, but that wasn't reason enough to let it go. It was all so confusing, on one paw he could hold it against Flame for the rest of his life, since he was (forcefully and unwillingly) mated to him; while on the other, he could forgive him and spend the rest of his life with his new mate. A cough interrupted his thoughts and he looked up at Flame again.

"I...I did mean it...when I..." He paused as his head turned forward. "Said 'I love you.' "

Spyro stared intensely at Flame. The flurry of mixed emotions became overwhelming as tears began to well in his eyes. It was still early into the night and another gust kicked up.

The two shivered at the crisp breeze yet remained still. Spyro knew that the night would only prove to grow colder as the sky continued to darken. Right now since, they were far from home and would need to save their strength for the day; the two needed each other more than ever to keep warm.

Spyro couldn't trust Flame for the time being but knew better than to let himself freeze. He thought it over rigorously in a few seconds and gave a sharp exhale through his nostrils as he made a decision. The male leaned forward and nudged Flame.

Flame turned to Spyro with teary eyes and head hanging low.

Spyro lifted a paw to his neck and patted twice before he flicked his head to the side.

"Th-thank you Spyro..." Flame lifted himself to his feet, slightly wincing and padded over to the male to laid by his side. The drake turned away from the purple male, laying his head atop his paws.

Spyro huddled close to Flame doing as he did. Only the ancestors knew what the next day would entail, and he was not delighted to have that thought weigh his conscience while he rested.

 


End file.
